


Cuddle?

by BigG1999



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Calzona, F/F, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:59:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigG1999/pseuds/BigG1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Callie gets home and wants to cuddle. What she finds in bed isn't something she can just cuddle with. SMUT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle?

I smile to myself as I make my way though my apartment. Arizona is home. It is time for our cuddles.

I mean, she'll want to cuddle with me. Like always.

I open my bedroom door and look at my girlfriend.

Her blonde hair is spread all over both of our pillows. She is in the middle of the bed. The blanket is just covering her bottom, as she is naked, as always. I can clearly see the dimples at the bottom of her spine.

I shut the door behind me and take off my shirt.

"Oh yeah." I hear a moan.

I raise an eyebrow and look at the sleeping blonde in my bed.

"Cal... Calliope... Mhm." She moans, her hips moving.

I smile to myself, she must be having a wet dream. From the sound of it, a pretty damn good one too.

"Yeah. There."

I quickly rid myself of my remaining clothes and craw into bed with her.

I move the blanket from it's spot on her hips. I slowly press my body into her back. My already hardened nipples touching the softness of her shoulders.

"Arizona baby.." I whisper into her ear before taking her earlobe in between my teeth.

"Mhm." She moans, but she is still asleep.

"Hermosa, tengo una sorpresa para ti." I whisper in Spanish as I kiss the back of her neck.

"Callie.." She groans, in that place between sleep and being awake, aware but unsure.

"¿Has tenido un buen sueño?" I ask, gently running my hand up and down her leg.

"Mhm." She whispers, unaware and uncaring of what is happening.

"¿Quieres ser follada?" I question, my voice low with lust.

"Si." She moans, her hips raising off of the bed.

"You do?" I question again, my hand stilling just an inch away from where it needs to be.

"Yes. I want to be fucked."

I reward her by drawing a single finger through her folds. Her very wet folds.

"You're so wet baby."

"Ju... Just for you."

I chuckle. She's so cute when she's like this. Begging to be fucked.

"Más, por favor." She whispers.

God I am so happy I taught her some things to say. Spanish is so fucking sexy.

"Very well."

I pull out of her completely, earning a whimper. Then I push two fingers into her completely filling her up.

"Awh yes." She moans.

I gently start a rhythm, along with gently biting the soft skin of her neck I slowly bring her closer and closer to the edge.

"Calliope..."

That's all she has to say for me to know. I move my hips down, forcing her hips to ride my fingers. With my free hand I reach under her and put some pressure on her clit.

"Cum for me baby." I whisper in her ear.

Her body becomes tense under mine. I let her ride out her waves before pulling out.

"Hey." She mumbles after a few moments.

"Hey Beautiful." I reply, rolling off her naked back.

"What was that for?" She questions, her pale hand finding mine and intertwining our fingers.

"You looked like you were having a good dream." I smile, looking into her beautiful eyes.

"Oh I was." She smirks, rolling on top of me.

"You were?" I question with a smirk of my own.

"But you know what?" She leans down and kisses my neck.

"What?" I ask as her free hand finds my inner thigh.

"This is even better."


End file.
